elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Paarthurnax (Skyrim)
Paarthurnax – przywódca zakonu Siwobrodych. Wygląd Paarthurnax ma poszarpaną skórę na skrzydłach i ogonie, oraz złamane rogi i kolce na brodzie. Kolor jego skóry jest zmatowiały, a w szczęce brakuje wielu zębów. Osobowość Nie przyjmuje odpowiedzialności za swe czyny, oddalając koncept wolnej woli, tłumacząc swe zachowanie genetyką, która według niego sankcjonuje akty, które arbitralnie nazwał „złem”. Celem uzyskania rozgrzeszenia za swoje uczestnictwo w wojnie z ludźmi, zorganizował kult wokół swojej osoby, by poprzez ich adorację uspokoić zarówno swe sumienie, jak i sprawić pozory rehabilitacji, której podług własnej ideologii genetycznego uwarunkowania swych czynów nie jest w stanie dokonać. W tym celu tłumi swój gniew, w czego wyniku jego ego wpada w wewnętrzny konflikt między, naturalną dla osoby ambicją dokonania czegoś w swym życiu, a chęcią odsunięcia siebie z życia społecznego, jako jego niegodnego. Poprzez chęć odnalezienia potwierdzenia w oczach innych, nieświadomym autorytetu jaki posiada wśród ludzi, paradoksalnie wywiera wpływ na otoczenie, rozpowiadając iż ten wewnętrzny konflikt, który go dręczy, jest filozoficznym celem istnienia. Zadania Wątek główny The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Gardło Świata Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię zostaje wysłane przez Siwobrodych na gardło świata by dowiedzieć się więcej o Smokogrzmocie, od ich przywódcy, na szczycie objawia się mu Paarthurnax i obwieszcza że nim jest. Uczy go pierwszego słowa Ognistego Oddechu i obwieszcza że nie zna Smokogrzmotu, a osoby które go znały zmarły wieki temu. By ich podpatrzeć potrzebny by był Prastary Zwój. Dialog Paarthurnax: Drem. Yol Lok. Witaj, wunduniik. Jestem Paarthurnax. Kim jesteś? Co przywiodło cię do strunmah... mej góry? :PC: Zaskoczyło mnie to, że jesteś smokiem. ::Paarthurnax: dialog :PC: Jesteś mistrzem Siwobrodych? ::Paarthurnax: Widzą we mnie swego mistrza. Wuth. Onik. Starego i mądrego. To prawda, jestem wiekowy... :PC: Chyba już wiesz, kim jestem. ::Paarthurnax: dialog :::PC: dialog ::::Paarthurnax: dialog Paarthurnax: Powiedz mi, dlaczego tu przybywasz, volaan? Dlaczego zakłócasz mą medytację? :PC: M''uszę poznać Krzyk Smokogrzmotu. Nauczysz mnie tego?'' ::Paarthurnax: Drem. Cierpliwości. Istnieje obyczaj, któremu musi stać się zadość, gdy dovowie spotykają się po raz pierwszy. : Po wyjściu z dialogu zacznie mówić: Wedle tradycji starsi mają pierwszeństwo przemawiania. Usłysz moje Thu'um! Poczuj je w kościach. Sprostaj mu, jeśliś Dovahkiinem. (zieje ogniem) Yol…Toor…Szul! Po czym odpowie jedno z trzech: Po cóż mnie szukać jak nie dla tinvaak?, dialog, dialog. Po podejściu do ściany i nauczenia się pierwszego słowa mocy Ognistego Oddechu zacznie on: Podarunek, Dovahkiinie. Yol. Zrozum ogień, jak czynią to dovowie. i przekaże postaci smoczą duszę mówiąc: Najpierw stosowne zapoznanie. Zin Heyv. Sprawdź swe Thu'um w starciu z moim, Dovahkiinie! , a następnie jednym z trzech: Pokaż mi teraz na co cię stać. Przywitaj mnie nie jak Argonianin/elf/khajiit/śmiertelnik/ork, lecz jak dova!, dialog, dialog. Pradawna wiedza Zguba Alduina Dovahkiin przynosi mu zwój, z którego pomocą Paarturnax instruuje go jak otworzyć portal w przeszłość z wyrwy w czasie na Gardle Świata. Po otwarciu go Dovahkiin poznaje Smokogrzmot obserwując jak używają go dawni bohaterowie. Gdy wraca pojawia się Alduin, a Paarthurnax dopinguje Smoczemu Dziecięciu w jego walce z nim Upadły Paarthurnax, gdy uciekł Alduin, przekazuje że udał się on do Sovngardu by odzyskać siły. Paarthurnax (Opcjonalne) Po rozmowie z Esbernem w trakcie trwania zadania „Upadły” rozkaże on Dovahkiinowi zabić Paarthurnaxa, za jego zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości. Zadanie może być wykonane tylko w trakcie powyższego zadania Zabójca Smoków Jeśli nie zabity w poprzednim zadaniu, Paarthurnax rozmówi się z Dovahkiinem na gardłu świata, gdy ten się tam pojawi po pokonaniu Alduina, o tym, że teraz on będzie przewodzić Smokom. Ciekawostki * Jego imię w Dovah-Zul tłumaczone jest jako Władca Okrutnych Ambicji * Czasami Sissel z Rorikstead może powiedzieć „Miałam sen, w którym był dobry smok. Był stary i szary, ale nie był straszny”. * Posiada również unikatowy ryk. Galeria Paarthurnax 4 (Skyrim).png|Paarthurnax w dzień Paarthurnax 3 (Skyrim).png|Paarthurnax w nocy Paarthurnax 5 (Skyrim).png|Paarthurnax na Ścianie Słów de:Paarthurnax (Drache) en:Paarthurnax (Skyrim) es:Paarthurnax (Skyrim) fr:Paarthurnax (Skyrim) it:Paarthurnax (Drago) nl:Paarthurnax ru:Партурнакс (персонаж) uk:Партурнакс (персонаж) Kategoria:Skyrim: Smoki Kategoria:Skyrim: Siwobrodzi